


Craigory Tucker Gets the D: A Bottom Craig Week 2019 Compilation

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, More Ships to come, Multi, NSFW, Please read notes, Summary in Author's Notes, more charaters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Stories written for Bottom Craig Week. All are NSFW. Please read authors notes for additional summaries and tags.I'm going to try and completely each day, but I may just be stuck at 3





	1. Coon and Friends and the Town Gay by Aaryck Karttmen

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: AU
> 
> Craig is walking through the park when he's assaulted by rapists. It's up to Coon and Friends to save him. An Aaryck Karttmen fan fiction.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of intended rape.

Day 1 (Alternate Universe)

It was too quiet of a night for the Coon. Sure he stopped three robberies, prevented a few carjackings, even got to punch a mugger, but when your town was South Park, it was a slow Friday night. Perched on a building top, the Coon scanned the town with his Coon goggles, searching for the criminals. It seemed they were all preoccupied with something. But what?

"Coon." 

Ah yes. The other things missing from his night, the other heroes. Coon turned his head to see Mysterion perched on the ledge much like he was. God he hated the guy. 

"There are a bunch of criminals in the park. I couldn't take them all, but they got someone. They are just raping everyone."

"Damn it!" 

Of course Mysterion couldn't handle a bunch of thugs. He was weak, a subpar hero. 

"Human Kite and Toolshed are holding them off but I can't find the other heroes."

"Sounds like it's time to fuck some criminals."

***

Craig hit the ground hard, his lack of clothing being a real hinder to his predicament. Being the only gay guy in town meant the Pride Parade was just him on a float in rainbow sequence hot pants and angel wings. It also meant any bar he went into became The Gay bar so he always had to represent. Tonight was booty shorts and a mesh crop tank. Naturally, it had been another failed attempt at wooing a man to stick their penis in him.

Still, Craig never gave up. He was sure that someday he would get some. If Kyle wasn't so obsessed with the sexy superhero known as The Coon, he wouldn't have to be trying to woo straight men. He wouldn't have been wrestled to the ground in the park. 

A girlish scream escaped him as something was stabbed into his leg. He felt whatever was injected into him take effect. And suddenly he didn't care about anything. He cared only about being filled with hot man peen. 

The weight on him was gone and Craig whined. He needed that. He needed to be taken. His slutty butt wanted it. Craig rolled onto his side to see a big beefy shadow throw a man. The masculine display of strength and manliness turned him on more, his butthole practically dripped with want.

"It's okay, citizen. You're safe now." 

Craig knew that voice. He'd always hated the Coon when they worked together as superheroes, but right now, his voice was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. 

"Please Coon. I need you." 

"You're safe now."

"They injected me with something. I need your manliness inside me. Please."

Craig was lifted in the Coons muscular arms. "We'll get you help."

Craig let out a whimper as he grasped onto the Coon's muscular bicep. He couldn't wait. No way would he make it anywhere without dying from need.

"Coon I won't make it!" Craig whined. 

"Coon! What's going on?" 

Craig turned towards the new voice. More heroes has arrived and he wanted them all. 

"What's that smell? It smells… good. Like-"

"Like something really sexy."

"Shit. The rapers injected him with something. I think it's affecting you guys as well. I need to get him out of here. The criminals are back there. Mysterion. Toolshed. Go get answers from them. Human Kite. I need you to help me get him out of here."

"What's the plan?"

Craig could hardly focus on the two sexy superheroes as they discussed their plan. He needed something in him. Soon enough he was being hauled off. They took him to one of their safehouses nearby, but craig paid no attention, he was too distracted by the muscles moving beneath him.

The arms went away and were replaced by something far more soft. Craig turned his head to look at the superheroes. They were so amazing, muscles rippling below the fabric that looked to be painted on. Craig couldn't help but rub his crotch through his tight, barely there shorts. His whining caught the attention of the two arguing superheros. 

“Please, someone fuck me.”

Just then the window opened and Toolshed and Mysterion came in through the fire escape. Craig thought it was hard enough with two hot men in the room, but four of them, and none of them doing a thing about his raging boner was unbearable.

“Shit. Isn’t that the town gay?” Toolshed asked.

Mysterion stepped closer, getting within kissing range of Craig. 

“This is difficult to say, but what they injected you with is a new rape drug that makes you impossibly horny. The only antidote is semen. And they injected you with a lot of it. It’s going to take a lot of semen.” Craig moaned at the thought of what that implied. “It means we’re going to have to- to inject our semen into you.”

“Please,” Craig begged, running his hand up Mysterion’s chest, grabbing the clasp of his cape. “Please. I need all of you to put your weiners inside me.”

“Craig, do you know what you’re asking?”

Craig was a little surprised Mysterion knew who he was. He wasn’t sure it meant he was one of his friends or if it was just because he was the town gay, but it excited Craig none the less. He pulled Mysterion close, lips almost touching.

“You may touch my penis and butthole. You may stick your penis in my mouth. Just please, touch me already.”

Craig sighed when Mysterion clashed their lips together and joined him in touching his erect weiner. It was like a drink of water after being stuck in the heat. He heard other talking as another hand touched his chest. Craig broke the kiss to see Toolshed playing with his nipple through the mesh shirt. Craig didn’t have time to think about it as someone began stripping him. Human Kite had already removed his shoes and socks and was working his tight shorts down. Craig felt like a man slut being the only naked one. 

“I need you guys naked too.”

The three of them looked around before looking back at The Coon, who was standing back away from them. Mysterion nodded and turned his back in order to take off his top without revealing his secret identity, leaving his cape on through the whole process. When he turned back around, he had on just his cape, weiner sticking out, obviously excited to be doing this as well. Craig didn’t think twice before taking it into his mouth, wanting the juices it would provide. He was so engrossed in Mysterion’s dong, he missed the other two undressing, but was excited to see they had removed the majority of their costumes as well; Toolshed with his safety goggles and T sash, and Human Kite with his head piece. Craig did his best to imprint the three naked men into his head, hoping he would remember this once the lust haze was gone.

“What about The Coon?” Craig asked.

“My semen is too powerful. It will only be used as a last resort.”

Craig understood but still, he wanted it. Luckily the others were there to distract him from his lust for The Coon. They centered him on the bed better before crawling in with him. Toolshed went to work, playing and teasing his nipples as Mysterion offered is meat for Craig. There was no objecting such a fine piece of meat as he wrapped his mouth around. Human Kite teased his entrance before slipping a finger in. 

“Holy shit. I think those drugs have other effects. He just took my finger with ease.”

Mysterion read the lust in Craig's eyes. He threaded his fingers in his hair. “Is it the drugs or are you just a slut.” 

Craig moaned around the penis in his mouth, the degrading talk exciting him more. He wanted this. He wanted to be used and filled. 

“Don’t spill in his mouth,” Human Kite warned. “You said it had to be rectally.” 

“I know,” Mysterion groaned. “Hurry up and prepare him.”

Craig felt more fingers thrust into him. It felt good but wasn’t enough. He tried ridding the fingers to get any kind of relief, but they were making it hard to move. 

“Let’s get him on his hands and knees.” 

Mysterion pulled Craig off his weiner and moved, forcing Craig to move with him, until he was positioned on his knees. Mysterion offered his junk to Craig again and he took it greedily. He buried his nose into the blonde pubes, wanting to get his man juice anyway he could. He was pulled off Mysterion just as another penis was pressed against his entrance. Craig rested his head on Mysterion’s leg as someone slowly pushed into him. It felt like the best thing in the world to Craig, to be filled by hunky superheroes. His breath hitched a bit as he felt the other man's pelvis rest against his cheeks. He didn’t let whoever it was rest. He needed this. Craig moved in an attempt to ride the hero’s weiner himself.

Human Kite moaned and grasped Craigs hips.

“Please. I need you.”

“How do you want it?”

Craig didn’t understand Mysterion’s words. “All of it. I don’t know. I just need it.”

The peepee in Craig's butt started moving and Craig began mewling like a cat. He was pleased finally getting what he wanted. Toolshed offered his weiner to him. Craig took it greedily, just happy he was getting what he wanted. It didn’t take long for Human Kite to squirt his seed into his butt, but it was quickly replaced with Mysterion’s penis. Even through the lustful haze, he could tell the difference between the wieners in his butthole. 

"Oh god. Please more. My hungry butthole needs more." Craig begged. 

"How?"

Instead of giving Toolshed an answer, Craig grabbed him by the penis and pulled it to his mouth. It felt good to Craig to have every hole of his full of delectable meats. 

"Oh shit. He's so good with his mouth. Please finish Mysterion. I need to shoot my jizz."

Craig felt Mysterion thrust harder into his butt until he too was filling it with his seed. The two heroes switched places and soon enough Toolshed was thrusting into Craig’s butt. He wasn’t lying about needed to shoot his jizz. Mysterion reached under Craig and stroked his dick for him. Craig could feel himself getting close, but knew it would take more to get him off. More weiners in his butt, filling it full of hot semen. 

“There’s no time to call the others! Fastpass is with Dr Timmothy on another planet, Mosquito is off helping Professor Chaos, Wonder Tweek is in Europe, and Super Craig cant be reached. You need to do this Coon.”

Craig looked over to see the Human Kite yelling at the Coon. This wasn’t unusual as they always fought. Everyone knew it was because Human Kite as jealous over The Coon’s hot bod, and who could blame him. Craig needed what the Coon had to offer in him. He let out a whine and shook his butt like a cat in heat. 

“It’s too dangerous!”

“We have to do something!” Mysterion yelled. 

Coon sighed but agreed. He was their only hope. Craig wiggled his butt at The Coon, showing he was ready to take what he had. As soon as he felt the Coon’s weiner against his butthole, he knew this was no ordinary wiener. It was bigger, longer, and uncut. It was like no other, not that Craig had a lot of dick being the only gay man in South Park. It was almost magical and he could feel that magic working at the first thrust. Mysterion’s hand on his own weiner helped him reach his own climax.

But he still needed more. And The Coon was giving it to him. Craig felt like he was going to die from how amazing the Coon’s wiener felt in his butt. Under normal circumstances, Craig knew he would break from the force of the Coon’s massive pee pee.

Just when Craig thought he was going to break from The Coon's massive dong, he came inside him. Craig could feel the amount of semen fill him as if he was quickly becoming pregnant. His own weiners spilt the last of what his body had before collapsing on Mysterion. 

Craig ignored the commotion around him as his body recovered. 

"He's not dead."

"Good. That should be enough semen to cure him. I'll-"

"No." Everyone was a little surprised Mysterion interrupted The Coon like that. "I'll take him to the hospital. Get him checked up on. You guys are needed back on the streets. Figure out where this new drug is coming from." 

There was around of agreement before the apartment was empty. Craig let out a sigh of relief, the pressure on his stomach was getting a bit uncomfortable. He wouldn't want to get rid of all the jizz in front of all those attractive men. 

"You okay, Craig?" 

Craig looked up into Mysterion's blue eyes and realized he wouldn't need to peruse the bars for some penis anymore. 

***

The Coon watched Mysterion help the town gay up and to the bathroom. He wasn't sure what was going on between them, but he trusted his gut. And his gut said to make sure they weren't getting into any trouble. He'd follow them both to make sure they weren't up to anything.

  
  
  



	2. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Public
> 
> Tweek talked Craig into doing somethings at a party with Kenny.
> 
> Warnings i guess: Public, Sub/Dom dynamic, sex toys

Day 2 (Public)

"Craig. Are you alright?" 

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm fine."

Craig couldn't believe he was lying so hard. Fine? The plug in his ass said he was anything but "fine." Clyde just gave him a suspicious look before carrying on with his story. A knowing hand felt his ass, fingertips caressing the seam in his pants. Oh how he wished these fingers would fuck him. Craig shifted his weight from one foot to another. The plug inside him shifted just enough to give a little vibration. 

It was a torturous plug Tweek picked up and he was sure it was Kenny's suggestion. The plug itself was silicone with a hollowed out sphere and another ball rolling around in it. Any movement sent vibrations through it. Just moving was interesting, walking was orgasmic. Of course, Craig couldn't orgasm though. If he did, he would be punished. Instead, he'd been walking around the party with varying degrees of an erection. He was grateful that no one could tell what was going on below his loose fitting pants. 

As Clyde began gesturing wildly, Craig felt a few taps on his ass. This was his queue to break off to a predetermined area. Craig being Craig, grunted and excused himself with no explanation. His walk around the side of the house into the bushes felt like the longest walk of his life. There was no pace that didn't send bolts of pleasure through him. Craig looked around to make sure no one was watching before stepping through the bushes and into the trees. There was a clearing not to far back that was hidden away enough that no one would notice, but open enough they could still see the party goers. 

Tweek made direct eye contact before excusing himself as well, probably using the excuse Craig was gone too long. As Tweek made his way around the side of the house, a hand fondled his ass. Craig's heartbeat picked up, hoping to God someone extra hadn't followed him. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Kenny asked. 

Craig nodded, breath catching as groped. 

"Tweek, you've out done yourself."

"I thought the jockstrap was a nice touch." 

Craig couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe Kenny had talked Tweek into this. It was so risky for Tweek, but Kenny had just stated the sexual thrill, and Tweek was on board for fucking Craig in a semi public area.

Craig watched the two of them kiss, his dick twitching. He ached for release, but he knew not to speak yet. Instead he let out a whimper he knew would at least get Kenny's attention. And it worked. 

Kenny moaned low before breaking the kiss. 

"I think he needs a cock."

Tweek nodded in agreement. "I'm not sure I agree. He's not dressed for taking a cock."

Even Kenny seemed to be taken aback by Tweek's words. Craig knew what that meant, he needed to get naked. Nervously Craig licked his lips. They agreed on the fucking part, but he'd never thought about the state of dress he would be in. He just assumed the jock was so he could keep on most of his clothes. One word and he got to keep his clothes. 

However, the thought of being naked with his friends so close by just excited him more. 

Craig pulled his shirt off and folded it neatly how Tweek liked before removing his shoes, socks, and pants, each folded neatly and stacked until Craig as in just a jock strap. 

"Leave that." Craig smiled, hoping they found a new kink of Kenny's. 

Kenny took off his jacket and laid it on the ground for Craig to kneel on. Craig took the cue and knelt in front of Kenny. He gave the man a slight grin as he unzipped his pants with his mouth.

“Do you want to suck Kenny’s dick?” Tweek’s voice was low. “Or would you like Kenny to fuck you?”

The question carried a lot of weight behind it. This wasn’t just about a fuck in public. Kenny was usually an idea man for Tweek. He would jerk off in the corner or show Tweek a good way to spank Craig. Recently, Tweek had invited Kenny to use Craig’s mouth, something he’d confessed to his partner he’d wanted to do. This wasn’t just about Kenny fucking Craig within hearing distance of other. This was Tweek asking Craig if he wanted Kenny to actually join them. 

One look at Kenny told Craig he had no idea there was anything underneath the question. This was just between Craig and Tweek.

“I want Kenny to fuck me.”

Tweek smiled as he unzipped his pants. The two men moved around Craig positioning themselves. A sudden loud laugh from the party reminded Craig they could get caught. His hard pounded in his chest as Kenny tugged on the plug. 

“I see you went with my suggestion.” 

Craig moaned as the plug was freed from his ass. Something better was to follow but the sudden lack of stimulation made him feel empty. He didn’t have time to focus on it as Tweek grabbed his hair and directed his mouth to his cock. Craig loved when Tweek got rough. As Tweek fucked his mouth, Craig felt Kenny enter him. It felt great to have an actual flesh cock in him. The plug was nice but nothing would ever beat the feel of a dick. Craig felt like he could die happy being used by the two men. 

The noise of the party picked up again. Kenny used this moment to really drive his dick into Craig. If Tweek’s cock hadn’t been shoved down his throat that moment as he tried to hold off his own orgasm, Craig would have screamed. Instead the vibrations from his stifled moan had Tweek cussing. Kenny chuckled and repeated the action causing the same thing to happen. 

“Fuck, Kenny.”

Craig felt like the two men were trying to make their tips touch in him. Craig opened his eyes to see Tweek leaning over him and knew the two men were kissing. Something about being used like this just made Craigs dick twitch. His already wet jock was impossibly soaked. 

But he couldn’t breath. 

He gave Tweek’s thigh three gentle taps, their queue to back off a bit. Tweek broke the kiss and pulled his dick out enough to allow Craig to breath before he was back to fucking his mouth.

“Do you wanna cum?”

Craig moaned his anwer around Tweek’s cock. This pleased the man greatly.

“You can cum once Kenny does.”

Tweek picked up his pace before holding Craig’s head still as he came down his throat. As soon as Tweek pulled out, Kenny changed the angle. There was no longer anything to dampen Craig’s moans. He had to rely on himself and Kenny was doing everything right to make Craig scream. Kenny pulled Craig up to kiss him, still slamming his dick into Craig’s ass. He massaged Craig’s dick threw his jock. It was so hard not to cum right then. Craig had to really hold back but he knew if Kenny didn’t end it first, Tweek would punish him for disobeying him. 

Kenny’s thrusting became more desperate before he let out a grunt, a sound Craig knew well. Craig quickly followed, cuming into his jock and Kenny’s hand. Tweek bent down and kissed him lightly, letting Craig know he had done a good job.

When Kenny pulled out, Craig expected the feeling of jizz to follow. Confused and tired, he turned to see Kenny pull off a condom and throw it into the wood. 

“Kenny!” Tweek hissed.

Kenny gave him a cheeky grin. “It’s lambskin. Biodegradable. Plug.”

Craig was a little confused until he felt something rub against his ass. Craig groaned as the plug was reinserted into his ass. His muscles contracted around the toy, still going threw their post orgasm routine. Kenny rubbed his back soothing him a bit as Tweek petted his hair.

“Need to make one last appearance at the party before we can leave,” Tweek told him.

Craig groaned, knowing the plug would make him horny all over again.

“You think they noticed us missing yet?”

“Nah,” Craig gave an honest answer. “We’re kinda just background characters to whatever your friends are up to.”

“You’re right. Ready for pants?”

Craig hummed and stood on shaky legs. As he dressed they made casual conversation. It was weird to Craig since he did still have a toy in his ass. 

“You’re coming over?” Tweek phrased it as a question, but it wasn’t. Kenny picked up on this rather quickly.

“I guess I am now.”

“Good. We need to-” Tweek ran his eyes up and down Kenny’s frame. “Talk.”

Tweek gave Craig another light kiss before leaving the clearing first.

“God. This side of Tweek is so hot.” 

Craig could only nod in agreement. Tweek really was hot.


	3. San Francisco Deadpool (Day 3 Dress up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Dress Up
> 
> The boys go to a costume shindig. Jimmy/Craig

Day 3 (Dress Up)

“Awe come on, it will be fun!”

Craig just looked over at his friends. Of course they thought it would be fun. Costume parties were always fun. But they had chosen each others costumes. Kenny was going as Bridget from Guilty Gear because Craig thought it was funny. He basically just looked like a sluty nun. But his costume pick for Kenny came back to bite him in the ass: Jimmy had picked out his costume, and Jimmy was actually funny.

“No one’s going to get it.” Craig complained.

“Yeah, but we will and it’s funny.”

Yeah. Funny. Craig begrudgingly agreed to wear it and the party going was back on. The short purple workout shorts and purple crop top tank weren’t the worst of Craig’s costume. It wasn’t the first time he’d purposely dressed in such a stereotypical way and wouldn’t be the last. He thought it was funny since anyone that knew him, knew he was a slob. He was more bewildered than anything at the old gen 1 iPod, even more so when he discovered Jimmy went through the effort to charge it and put good music onto it. Craig could just stand somewhere and jam out to Queen and Britney if he wanted. Of course Nike would make lavender sweatbands and purple visors. Lavender socks in his size were surprising. But nothing beat the bright purple rollerblades that would be the death of him. Craig hadn’t worn a pair of skates that fit since he was 14, the struggle of being so tall. So where the hell did Jimmy find a pair of blades in his size? He was going to fucking die. Standing in the corner would be his only option.

Craig exited the bathroom he had used with his normal clothes and blades in hand.

“You couldn’t just get purple shoes?”

“No way m-man!” Of course Jimmy didn’t mind. It’s not like he’d be using his ice skates. “The blades are important.”

“You look good at least,” Tweek pointed out. Token had gotten him a Sailor Moon costume. “Most people will just think you’re dressed as gay again.”

“Maybe.” Craig shrugged and sat on the couch. “I’m just gonna die is all.”

“Got one more piece!” Kenny exclaimed and flipped Craig’s visor off. 

He roughly combed back Craig’s hair before slipping something on his head. The material flapped against his ears as Kenny adjusted it and pulled it off. Craig tilted his head back to see Kenny had a bald cap in hand. Of course he did. Craig was sure Kenny was at fault for his costume. Only he and Jimmy would go this deep into a joke. And Clyde. His friends were just a bunch of jokesters. Tweek let out a laugh as the bald cap was slapped back onto his head.

“Laugh it up moon boy, but you’re next,” Kenny said adjusting the bald cap a bit before applying something to Craig’s forehead. “This is just to hold it down. I’m not going to go full makeup because it’s not needed.”

Craig was relieved. His head was already going to be hot, he didn’t need to worry about sweating off foundation or scar makeup. 

As Kenny was finishing up Tweek’s long wig, Token walked out wearing the worst sweater Craig could possibly imagine. It took him a hot minute to figure it out before he started laughing hysterically. Token glared at Kenny and declared his hatred for the man. Craig couldn’t blame him really. But if Craig had to go as San Fransico Wade Wilson, then it all was fair.

Clyde took that moment to burst into the room, making a big scene in a totally Clyde-like way. His bright pink dress and white gloves made him look like he was about to attend prom. He took one moment to look over each person, a serious look on his face. 

"How come they get pants?" Clyde asked gesturing between Craig and Token.

"Do you really want to be Bill Cosby?" Token asked. 

Clyde pondered over this for a minute, seriously contemplating going to the party as Bill Cosby.

"Mmmmmmmaybe."

***

Craig usually towered over people on his own, the rollerblades just gave him extra height to really scope out the place. Moving around wasn't much of an option as his shorts were constantly crawling up his ass crack, not to mention he skated like a newborn gazelle. The shorts would have actually helped him in his mission to get dicked down, drawing attention to his best feature. But the skates would ruin any chance he had. The two long island iced teas were not helping any. 

An open seat at the bar appeared and Craig excused himself from being Bebe's trophy gay. He loved her dearly, but when she got some alcohol in her, she'd go into valley girl mode. And he could only handle so much girl talk before he wanted to nope out. Carefully he made his way to the stool and stat down. 

He hadn't even managed to fully situate himself before he was being talked to. 

"I think it's kind of rude of you to be dressing like that."

Craig used the stool to slowly turn toward his companion. 

"What?" Craig had never seen this man before in his life. Who was he to judge Craig at a costume party? He was dressed as Freddie Mercury and had he not said something right off the bat, Craig would be asking him to bed.

"I said it's rude of you to be dressed like that."

"It's rude of me to be dressed as a cancer patient?"

"What?" The man was clearly confused. Craig didn't blame him.

"Now Craig, don't be staring no fights."

Craig ignored the old bartender. He couldn't just put up with this shit.

"Yeah, see, this costume is a comic book joke. And you'd know that had you asked instead of jumping to whatever conclusion you did."

"I just don't think people like you should be dressing as a gay man stereotype."

"Now Craig-" the bartender didn't have a chance to speak before Craig started in on the guy.

"Once again, if you weren't fucking jumping to conclusions, you know the joke is, I take dick like a fucking champ. Fucking this is what's wrong with people like you-" 

"You can't just say it like that!" The man hissed as he looked around the room. 

"What are you ashamed? You can't handle people saying they like dick? Fuck you dude." 

Craig didn't give the person a chance to say anything before he stood up and tried skating away, using his middle finger to pluck his shorts out of his ass. 

Fuck that guy. He had to pee. Craig made his way to the bathrooms, choosing to sit down in a stall rather than try standing on his blades.

This was fucking stupid and he was ready to leave. The problem was he'd have to Uber back to Token’s house or talk their DD into driving him back and honestly, Craig wouldn't ask that. The night was still young. No one needed to be subjected to his attitude. 

"Craig. Y-y-you in here?"

“Yeah.”

Craig listened to the plastic covering on Jimmy’s skates slide across the bathroom floor. How the man managed to stay standing in such attire was astonishing to Craig. He was caught off guard by the bathroom stall being swung open, he couldn’t even protest against the intrusion. 

“Wow. Can’t believe you’d just take the handicap stall like this," Jimmy said closing and relocking the stall.

“Not handicap, handi-capable. And I needed the handles to lower myself without dying.”

“That’s my life.”

“Any reason you’re joining me?”

“I have a p-p-piss kink.”

“You don’t.”

“Yeah, I don’t.” Jimmy's smile dropped for just a second. “I wanted to make sure you’re fine. I know how you get with a couple cosmopolitans in you.”

“Good thing I was drinking long islands.”

“So you’re not okay.”

Craig sighed and leaned back on the toilet. He’d long finished his business but getting up with Jimmy on the stall would be weird since it was hardly a handicap stall. Not the luxury pooping stop that some were. This was very much bare minimum, hardly passed the law.

"I dunno man." Craig rested his elbows on his legs before placing his head in his hands.

"Would a good ol round of d-d-duuuuh. A good ol round of d-d-duh, of duuuh. A good ol round of d-dick?"

"Mmm yes. A dick would do nicely." Craig said drily.

"A good ol cock will do you good!"

"You offering?'

"Yeah. Kenny doesn't have exclusive rights to that ass."

Craig just hummed, annoyed his friend would be taunting him like that. He figured Kenny would have told someone they were fucking out of desperation, he just never thought it would be Jimmy. It did make sense to tell Jimmy about it though since the man was constantly out touring and could get Kenny some fresh faces. Not to mention Jimmy was a stand up guy. He wouldn't go running his mouth for the drama, he'd do it for the joke though. 

"I'm serious Craig. I very much would like to fuck you."

That caught Craig's attention. "Why?"

"You're attractive. Kenny says your ass is the b-b-best and he can't quit you. It would be fun. And you get some fresh meat in you."

It took a few seconds for Craig's brain to process what Jimmy was saying. In its drunken state, it refused to believe Jimmy was wanting to fuck Craig. Jimmy was bi, sure, but Craig always felt like it was when a college girl said she was bi. He was always off wooing the ladies, and he was damn good at it. The only time Craig ever witnessed Jimmy's bisexual side were at two separate parties. Once he made out with Stan and the other time it was Kenny. 

It wasn't like Craig didn't believe his friend was bi, it was just hard to believe his friend wanted to fuck him. Fucking and kissing were different.

Craig was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't realize Jimmy had moved closer. His thumb rubbed Craig's cheek, getting him to look up. 

"If you don't want to, it's fine. But if you don't w-wuh-want to be like me, you should probably stand up soon."

Craig let out a good laugh. Jimmy was right, he just wasn't sure he could get up on  shakyshakey legs that were already going numb. He didn't have much of a choice though. 

A slight brush of the lips was all the warning Craig got before Jimmy was kissing him. And Craig let him. It wasn't long or sloppy, just enough to give Craig a taste of what he offered. It was no wonder Jimmy could take so many women to bed. 

"I am serious about this," Jimmy whispered, thumb still stroking Craig's cheek.

"Yeah. Just… I'm gonna break my neck getting up."

Jimmy smiled and pitched Craig's cheek. "Take off the blades."

Craig could smack himself for being so stupid sometimes, but he did what Jimmy said. Each zip of the plastic buckles, his heart thudded. It was one step closer to something so new and exciting, Craig wasn't sure he could hold back not fucking here.

"So? Y-y-you joining me tonight?"

"Yeah." 

Jimmy smiled and placed a hand on Craig's exposed stomach and he finally managed to stand. Craig was sure he could feel it do flips.

"Unfortunately, I'm the DD."

***

Craig hated Jimmy's costume. Stretchy material was stupid when all he wanted was to get to the body underneath. Jimmy had been touching him almost the whole car ride, even with their drunk friends in the back seat. Something about his pinky slipping under the hem of his shorts, just grazing his dick, made Craig want this even more. 

The car wasn't even in park before Jimmy was trying to pull Craig across the center console into his lap. Their lips met with more passion than in the bathroom. Craig found himself in Jimmy's lap with his legs over the console and into his vacant seat. He could feel Jimmy's dick press into his hip, making this all that much more real. 

Craig let out a moan as Jimmy rubbed him through his short. Slowly his hand crept upwards to Craig's nipples, the crop top giving him easy access to the sensitive flesh. Craig reached out to touch Jimmy's spandex covered chest, and instead elbowed the steering wheel causing the horn to go off. Craig jumped, hitting the horn again. 

Once the initial fright wore off the two started laughing. 

"Maybe your bed would be better."

Jimmy smiled. "Maybe." 

He kissed Craig once more before allowing Craig to awkwardly shuffle back into his seat and get out. Craig couldn’t stop himself, his favorite thing about being taller than anyone else was he could tower over people. No effort at all to just lean over and kiss their neck. Jimmy hummed his approval as he opened the door and led Craig through the kitchen. It was a short walk to the bedroom where Jimmy was once again kissing Craig. As Craig pulled off what little bit of shirt there was, Jimmy licked his nipple. With his shirt discarded to the floor Jimmy pushed Craig, full force, to the bed. The action caught Craig off guard and made him smile. There was nothing he loved more than a man who knew how to take control. 

“How do you want me?”

“Naked,” Jimmy answered as he sat on the bed. “And put on a bit of a sh-sh-show.”

Craig did his best to pull off his bald cap seductively. This only caused them both to laugh. Jimmy took charge again. His height was nothing compared to Jimmy’s strength as he pulled Craig to lay with him on the bed. Craig immediately reached behind him looking for the zipper. It felt like such a victory when he found the tiny thing. How Jimmy made the material stretch around his biceps, Craig didn't know. 

They both laughed as they peeled off the one piece, grateful Jimmy had foregone the tights. Every new inch of flesh reviled, Craig had to touch it. He'd seen Jimmy naked before, but this was different. This wasn't two friends undressing in a locker room or skinny-dipping. Craig was seeing his friends in a whole new light.

Freed from the confines of his costume, Jimmy helped make quick work of what was left of Craig's. The night stand was pulled open and lube and a condom were fished out from the drawer and set on the bed. Craig didn't realize how badly he wanted this until that moment. 

Jimmy pulled Craig into his body before kissing him again. Craig made a point to reach behind Jimmy and feel his ass. It was like the gods themselves etched it from marble and gave it life. Craig gave it a good squeeze before running his hands up Jimmy's back, taking pleasure in knowing that Jimmy could break him. 

Craig thrusted his cock against Jimmy's, wanting some kind of stimulation. Jimmy thrusted against him as his hand began toying with Craig's hole. Jimmy pulled away a bit to lube up his fingers before going back to playing with Craig's ass. The thrust of his fingers caused Craig to rub against Jimmy's own erection. There was just so much force behind it, Craig felt like he was turning to puty. Jimmy kissed anywhere he could before tonguing Craig's nipple. It felt so good, Craig let out a rather loud moan. 

"I thought you w-w-were quiet in b-b-bed."

"You're making it difficult."

Jimmy chuckled before giving Craig's nipple a particularly hard nip. His dick did all the talking for him as it twitched. Craig tried not to think about the embarrassing amount of precum he could leak out. It always seemed like his dick was drooling. If Jimmy noticed, he didn't mind. 

"Fuck. Lay ah-ah-on your s-s-s-stomach." 

It had been a long time since Craig heard Jimmy stutter like that. He was losing control as much as Craig was.

Craig did as requested, grabbing the pillow Jimmy handed him and placing it under his hips. The case was so soft, Craig has a hard time not rubbing his dick on it. Hopefully, he would be soon enough. He turned his head towards Jimmy and was rewarded with another kiss and two fingers. Craig assumed Jimmy's fingers were thicker than others because of his weight lifting. Either way, he was blessed and he knew how to use them. Jimmy continuously kept physical contact with Craig, kissing and touching. Criag only regret not doing this sooner. He'd never wished he was a woman, but at that moment he did, if it meant being finger fucked by this man like this all the time. 

Wanting more, Craig began humping the pillow.

The fingers quickly withdrew from his ass before he felt a particularly hard smack across one cheek. 

"I g-g-guess you need my cock."

"Please." Craig knew he became a bit whiny when horny. He suspected Kenny told Jimmy as much, because instead of giving him his dick, he went back to finger fucking him. 

"I w-w-wanna see you l-l-lose control, Craig." The way Jimmy said his name sent shivers down his spine. "F-f-fuck yourself on my f-f-fingers."

Jimmy was playing him so well and Craig was loving it. He began fucking himself with Jimmy's fingers, rubbing his already too wet dick on the pillow. Jimmy changed the angle of his fingers as Craig ride them. And when Craig let out a load moan, he took control again, trusting his fingers into Craig. Craig knew he was close, but at this point he felt like it would be cheating to use his hands. The pillow would be his only saving grace. 

Jimmy stopped thrusting and withdrew his fingers to Craig's displeasure. Reassurance came in kisses and the tear of the condom condom wrapper. Still it sucked being so close and suddenly, not. 

"You're s-s-so h-h-hot like this." Jimmy gave him one last kiss before moving behind him. 

There was something oddly comforting how nearly all of Jimmy seemed to touch Craig for a moment. He felt Jimmy's cock slide between his ass cheeks before it began poking at his ass. Somehow the intense finger fucking made his ass more sensitive. He could swear he was feeling every ridge on the cock inside him. Craig moved to moan into his arm, but was stopped by Jimmy grabbing his hair, forcing him to moan loudly. 

"I wanna h-hear that." To prove his point, Jimmy thrusted in a bit quickly causing him to gasp. "Good."

The amount of flesh they had touching, made Craig a bit curious about how Jimmy was planning to fuck him. Being the true athlete he was, Jimmy braced himself on his forearms and thrusted into Craig. Craig was beginning to think he had a kink for whatever the hell Jimmy was doing, because anytime he showed off his strength, it just turned him on more. 

Light kissed littered his shoulders as Jimmy began pounding into Craig. Craig had to brace himself from moving too far forward from each thrust. It was rough and tender and Craig was going to die happy. 

With one arm bracing himself, Craig reached for his own dick. The slight change in angle was almost enough to make him come right then. The sensation was making his head spin more than any amount of alcohol could. Craig opened his mouth to tell Jimmy he was getting close. Instead, he let out a moan and hoped it was understood. 

Craig never understood a toe curling orgasm until that moment when he came harder than he'd thought possible. He was sure he owed Jimmy more than just a new pillow as he emptied his balls into the soft surface, his hand doing nothing but spread it a bit. The thrusting slowed just a bit, enough Craig could come down a bit from his orgasm before he started in again. 

His already sensitive body seemed to shake with each thrust. His nerves hyper aware of each and every movement. Worst, Craig found himself meeting each thrust, which just caused more fluids to leak from his dick. 

When Craig felt like his body could no longer take it, Jimmy came, his grunts low and primal and music to Craig's ears. 

Carefully, Jimmy lowered himself next to Craig, arms shaking from what Craig could only assume was strain. 

"Uh- sorry about your pillow." Craig said as he rolled onto his side. Carefully he massaged Jimmy's arms, hoping to help the man. No way was that as easy for him as he made it seem.

"I-i-it's my fuck p-p-pillow." 

Craig smiled. "Good because now it's just a pillow filled with my jizz."

"Bet it c-c-c-could hold m-more." 

"That a challenge, sir?"

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Craig and pulled him closer in order to kiss him. "It's a-a-a promise. After a b-b-bit of sleep."

"Alright." Craig tossed the cum drenched pillow as Jimmy removed his condom and pulled out his phone. 

The lights lowered, slowly turning themselves off. Light touches were had between the two as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this head canon that's totally not me projecting, that when Jimmy does thinks that make your brain mushy (Sex, tired, drunk/high) his stutter worsens. This defiantly is not me projecting my own speech impediment where I suddenly can't pronounce R's correctly. So if it suddenly seemed like Jimmy was written with a worse stutter than canon, its because he was and it was on purpose.
> 
> I'm sorry if there are jokes in here you don't get. I just think I'm funny.
> 
> Costumes, in case you want to google are:  
Craig - San Francisco Deadpool  
Kenny - Bridget from Guilty Gear  
Tweek - Sailor Moon  
Jimmy - Nancy Kerrigan  
Token - Bill Cosby  
Clyde - Megan "But I'm a Cheerleader"


	4. Not Safe For Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus day for Bottom Craig Week.
> 
> Kenny and Craig participate in not safe for work activities.  
Super short and unedited and I'm not sorry

This was the stupidest thing ever. Like the stupidest. Craig could reach every book to restock the shelves in the main isles. He had the entire inner area to restock and Kenny would do the outer walls. But Kenny just had to fall off the ladder, break his arm, and be banned from climbing the ladder. Step-stools were still fine. So they had to switch. Craig hated ladders. He was tall enough, he didn’t need more height, not to mention needlessly climbing up and down the ladder to restock. It was stupid. Who builds bookshelves so tall you need a ladder? 

Kenny understood his struggles and stood at the bottom, handing him books to put up. Last one in that section up, Craig prepared himself to descend, the brief moment he’d have his feet on solid ground would be so nice.

“Hold tight,” Was Kenny’s only warning before he started pushing the rolling ladder.

Even if it was safe and attached to the wall and more convenient to move between sections and fit this whole aesthetic of the library, the rolling ladder was a stupid idea. Craig let Kenny know this by shouting and hugging the wood for dear life. The ladder came to a stop and Craig tried to make his way down. In his slightly panicked state, he missed a rung and took too wide of a step down, ripping his jeans. Kenny did nothing to stifle his laughter. Instead he laid a comforting hand on Craig’s butt. 

“Dude, your nut sack is hanging out.”

Great. Favorite pair of pants and his nice boxer briefs, gone. 

“This is all your fault! You know, Kenny. You’re the only one that knows!”

“Let me help you.”

Craig didn’t have time to question Kenny before he felt the fingers caress his testicles. Craig was too afraid to let go of the ladder enough to turn around and look. Hell looking down was terrifying enough. Kenny’s grunt did nothing to cover up the sound of Craig's pants ripping more. Protest was on Craig’s lips when he felt Kenny’s tongue lick his balls and taint. Craig hugged the ladder, not trusting himself to not fall off. 

“Kenny,” Craig tried to make it sound demanding, but knew it was anything but.

“It’s just. This is the perfect.” Kenny bit the underside of one cheek lightly. “Your ass is face level and well-” Kenny didn’t finish. Instead he dived back in, trying to lick Craig’s hole despite the restrictive material. 

Craig would be lying if he said the adrenaline pumping through him wasn’t going straight to his dick. He felt Kenny press his face further into his as ass he reached around Craig to his zipper. The hardness of Kenny’s cast rubbed against his prick as he fumbled, trying to free Craig’s ass. Kenny let out a sound of victory as Craig's button came free and was followed but the zipper. Craig wasn’t sure if he should complain or help. This whole experience was terrifying, but Craig was enjoying it. Instead he held onto the ladder and lifted his hips enough to allow Kenny to pull down his pants, just enough to uncover his ass. 

Each cheek received a slap before Kenny was spreading his ass wide, the cast rough on his flesh. Kenny laid two wet kisses on each globe before licking across Craig’s exposed hole. His tongue lapped lightly at the flesh before diving in. Craig knew he was screwed when the action caused his whole body to twitch. No one had eaten Craig’s ass while part way up a ladder let alone while he was still standing. He didn’t know how to keep his legs from buckling under the pleasure of Kenny’s talented mouth working over his ass, thrusting in and out before licking at his insides. His cock leaking into his underwear, desperately wanting to be touched, but Craig refused to let go of the ladder. Kenny picked up on this and reached around to grab Craig’s prick.

A groan escaped Craig as Kenny began jerking him off. There was no way Craig wasn’t about to cum with the duel sensation. To make it all that much better, Kenny used his cast hand to deliver a slap to Craig’s ass. The groan from Kenny cause a pleasurable vibration to his ass. Craig found himself cumming onto his shirt and underwear. 

It wasn’t the end for Kenny. He continued to lick at Craig’s tender ass, knowing full and well he enjoyed the over simulation. Craig let out a few high pitched noises as his cock forced out a bit more jizz. When he couldn’t take anymore, he demanded Kenny to stop. One last wet lick across his ass, before his pants were being pulled up for him and Kenny was helping him down off the ladder. 

Once his feet were on the floor, Craig’s legs gave out, forcing him to use the cursed wood for support. A few deep breaths gave him a bit of energy he then used to punch Kenny in the same arm he’d broken. Kenny tried to hide the pain behind a smile but Craig knew better, he saw the grimace. And he deserved it. He then pulled Kenny into him, not caring he’d just had his face buried into his ass, and kissed him. 

“Don’t do that again.” Craig growled, trying to sound as irritated as he wanted to be.

“I was just trying to get you to calm down on the ladder. Now you’ll pop a boner instead of terrified.”

“No, I’ll just have a terrified boner from not safe work practices."

Kenny let out a snort as he pulled back. “Let’s see if lost and found has pants in your size.”


End file.
